Arno Frye
Jared Frye '''(born January 12th, 1985) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name '''Arno. He is best known for his time in United Kingdom-based professional wrestling promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom, also known as RWK, where he is a member of the infamous stable Studio 72. Prior to becoming a professional wrestler, Frye purchased a studio for his wife to pursue an art career, which he named Studio 72. However, after enrolling in wrestling school, Jared would make the decision to turn the downstairs area of the studio into a nightclub in order to make more money whilst training. Early Life Originally born in Cape Town, South Africa on January 12th, 1985, Jared Frye and his family would move to the United States of America when Jared was around two or three years old, eventually settling down in Los Angeles, California. Frye has stated that he has never been back to the country he was born, and currently has no intention to, perfectly happy to stay in the United States. Frye has one sister, who moved back to South Africa after finishing her college education. Eventually, Frye would enroll in Pro Wrestling Revolution Academy, a Los Angeles-based wrestling school. While there, he would meet future Studio 72 stablemate JUDAS, with the pair of them graduating the school and moving onto bigger things in their professional wrestling careers. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career Need info. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017 - Present) Debut Frye would debut in Royal Wrestling Kingdom on February 15th, 2017 at the RWK: Dragon's Den event in Birmingham England. Alongside his wife, going under the ring name Elise Frye, and JUDAS, he would score a big win in his debut against former IWT competitor Dat Kid in the opening match of the night, rolling him up in a schoolboy after a distraction by the other members of Studio 72. Frye would follow up this success at RWK: Ruler of The Ring, where he would defeat Ricky Daniels in a matter of seconds. Following this up with a beatdown to Ricky Daniels, Studio 72 would make their intentions known and plant themselves as a considerable threat to the RWK locker room. Following this, however, Studio 72 would disappear from Royal Wrestling Kingdom events, with the trio being absent from both IWTMania V: When Worlds Collide and RWK: Cold Day in Hell. The exact reasoning behind these absences is unknown, by many fans have put it down to lack of creative direction for the stable in the grand scheme of the company's storylines, with the booker being unable to fit the Studio in with all the other massive storylines going on at the time. Feud with Kameron Kalmar Frye would return to active competition in the Royal Wrestling Kingdom on June 17th, 2017, at RWK: Kings of the Empire event in London, England. There, he would be placed in a fatal-four-way elimination match alongside Christopher Jordan, Kameron Kalmar and Vitor Mata for the chance to see who would face current number one contender Chris Young for the now-vacant RWK European Championship at RWK: Peace of Mind. During this match, Arno would be the first one to be eliminated from the match, after his attempted bicycle kick was reversed into a roll-up by Kameron Kalmar. In revenge, Frye would eliminate Kalmar after shutting the lights off, before spray painting the words 'CHECK' and 'MATE' onto Kalmar's chest, referencing the promo that Frye had made earlier on in the month where he compared his opponents to chess pieces. Following this statement, both Arno and Kameron would be booked against one another by RWK management, with their match taking place at RWK: Peace of Mind. At the event, both men would dish out considerable punishment to one another in an attempt to gain the victory. However, the match would ultimately be ruled as a draw after both men were unable to get up, leading to a double countout call from the referee. With RWK management wanting to make sure that no bad blood would be left between the two of them, and with Arno facing criminal charges for kidnapping, the two of them were set to face one final time at RWK: Democracy Rules, RWK's first ever solo foreign show. Ultimately, Frye would lose this match after being hit with a Cranium Killer by Kalmar onto a pile of lego, bringing him down just enough for Kameron to score the three count and win the match. Imprisonment and Return After this match, it was revealed that Arno had been arrested for his actions outside of Royal Wrestling Kingdom events, with the charges including the kidnapping of various RWK employees. After being guilty in his court case, Frye was sentenced and sent to a federal prison to serve time for his crimes. Transferred to Pelican Bay State Prison in Del Norte County, California, Arno was removed from RWK's active roster list and his contract terminated. With JUDAS taking control of Studio 72, Arno was completely removed and left to rot. That was until January 2018, where he was announced that Arno has been released from prison early and had signed another contract with Royal Wrestling Kingdom, with him becoming the new leader of the Studio upon his return. Despite this, current stable leader JUDAS is booked into a triple threat number one contender's match at RWK: Poetic Justice against Frankie Highwood and Joseph Diamond. Personal Life Need info. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Magnum Opus ''(Asai DDT) - 2017-Present '''Signature Moves' * Final Draft ''(Korato Krusher) - 2017-Present * Reverse Frankensteiner '''Managers' * Elise Frye Entrance Themes * 'You're Mine' by Phantogram - 2017- present Nicknames * 'El Asesino'